In general, an anti-wear material is often applied to a location of wear on equipment such as a wind turbine blade, an airplane blade, or a fan or an inner wall surface of piping of various industrial plants, for instance, to protect the equipment from wear.
For instance, a wind turbine blade may be damaged by erosion from being repetitively hit by rain drops or dust. Especially, in recent years, blades are increased in size and damage is more serious at blade tips with an increased tip speed, which may lead to a rapid decrease in power-generation efficiency. Thus, a resin liner is applied to a location of wear on a blade to prevent wear. Furthermore, a sea-water pipe for cooling an industrial plant may be damaged by erosion from carrying seawater containing sand. Thus, a liner is applied to an inner wall surface of a pipe to prevent abrasion loss of the pipe.
As one of the methods of producing an anti-wear material for such usages, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of forming a resin layer on an object to be protected. In this method, mixture of resin particles and ceramic powder is disposed on an object to be protected, and the mixture is pressurized while being heated, and thereby a resin layer including ceramic powder is formed on the object to be protected.